To Forgive and To Remember
by E-luusive
Summary: The first time Richard met Kori he fell in love with her. But after he Hurts her emotionally bad... he wishes she could just forgive and forget. but it dosent always work that way...
1. Chapter 1:how I Mistook You for Kitten

Disclaimer:

Me: HI EVERY ONE WELCOME TO MY DISCLAIMER! GUESS WHO I HAVE HERRE WITH ME TO DAY TO READ THE DISCLAIMER THAT'S RIGHT YOUR NOT FAVORITE SLUT…….. KITTEN!

Kitten : what the hell is like going on here…like?

Me: you're here to read the disclaimer bitch so start reading! points knife at head

Kitten: AHHHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Me: then read….

Kitten okay ummmm E-luusive does not own teen titans or mee but she does own the knife that's in my face she also dosent own AHHHHHHHHHH!

while kitten was reading the disclaimer a bunch of kitten haters came in and kidnapped her 4 tourture.

Me: oh that's just great now whos gonna finish my disclaimer.

Red X: I'll do it.

Me: Really IS IT CUZ YOU LOVE ME?

Red X: uhh yup it sure is

Me: AWESOOOOOME!

Red-X: she also dosent own me or the batman chracters

Me: thank u X I love you

Red X: Yeah I luv u to

Me: wanna go make out?

Red X: okay!

Chapter 1: How I Mistook You Fr a Blonde

Richards POV

It was 7:00 in the morning and everyone was getting off the bus. "Hey Rich!"

"Oh hey Vic." That's Vic for ya scaring the crap outta me on the first day of school. Vic is my best friend. We don't always get along but I'd do anything for him…. In a brotherly sense. "Here comes Gar. HIYA GAR!" "HIYA VIC!" "Do you guys have to yell? your right beside each other." Said Rachel. That's Gar and Rachel their my other best friends. Gar is you typical fun loving idiot. And Rachel is your everyday "don't give a damn attitude" goth. We were walking to the front doors of the school and were greeting our other friends we hadn't seen all summer. "so rachel you said your best friend was moving from somewhere and is coming to our school?" asked Gar with his hands in his pockets. "yeah their she is right there." said Rachel pointing. Before I could ask any questions my heart stopped. The creature standing before me was blonde and had the biggest blue eyes you ever saw. (HA YOU THOUGHT IT WAS STARFIRE DIDN'T YOU DIDN'T YOU!) and my God she was ugly. " th- that's your friend?" I chocked

"No you idiot that's her." She said pointing to the girl next to her. Now she was everything but ugly. She had long red hair with the brightest emerald eyes you ever saw with golden-tan skin . " Hey Kori its been along time!"exclaimed Rachel. That's the first time I've seen her smile at any thing or anyone since Gar gave her, her first kiss. "oh hello dearest friend I am SOOOOO happy to see you again! Its been A couple of years hasn't it?" "yeah it has. These are my friend's. This is Gar my boyfriend" "HI!" exclaimed the green boy. "this is Vic "Yo wassup lil' lady?" and this is Richard. All I could do was smile and wave. She was so beautiful that it was breathtaking. She gave each of us a hug and we walked in the school building. As I gazed upon her beauty I thought _"And to think I mistook this angel for a blonde"_


	2. Chapter 2: Oh No

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans red x (who I am currently making out with) or the lyric's to pinks song stupid girl. I don't own them AT ALL. But I do own the jolly rancher in my pocket.

Chapter 2: Oh No…

**_Kori's POV_**

As I gave each of them a hug the last one Richard is his name I think, seemed to tense up like he didn't want me touching him. Well after I let go something rather…odd happened.

"RICHARD?" The blonde standing next to me screeched. "A friend of yours?" I asked puzzled. "If by friend you mean the psycho freak that stalks me everywhere I go then yes we're **_best _**friends." Richard murmured but I caught it and let out a quiet laugh. "EXCUSE ME! I'M STILL STANDING HERE!" screamed the girl. "And we care because? Look Kitten, Richard has made it clear over and over to you time and time again how he does not like you in the least. Now can you stop stalking him and every other boy in school for that matter so all of us can move on with our lives?" stated Rachel. '_I see she hasn't changed_' I thought thankfully. I was afraid that Rachel had changed and that we wouldn't get along any more. While I was thinking this Kitten girl proceeded in acting like an idiot. But I'm not so sure if she's acting. "Like, what? I totally didn't get like a word you like just said" said Kitten confused. "I'm sorry I forgot about your mental disorder." Rachel said in her usual monotones tone. "UGH! Ok this has gotten like way to far I am so totally not dealing with this." Just when I thought she would walk away she reached up in the air and snapped her fingers twice. Then every one behind me said "oh no…."

**_Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl _**

Two girls both with different shades of blond hair came in on both sides of kitten.

_**Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)**_

Kitten held her hands out hand the blondes hit her hands and gave the "preppiest" laugh you ever heard.

_**What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?**_

Then I noticed they were wearing the same _pink_ plaid pleated skirt the same _tight pink_ shirt, and _pink_ converse with _pink_ bows. I myself my like the color pink but this made want to burn every piece of pink clothing I owned.

_**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**_

It was then in my mind that I decided to stay away from these… these… these creatures! At first I thought kittens preps came over to talk about my new friends but instead they started a whole new conversation. One girl with long blonde hair and two pink bows on the side said "Oh my gosh! I like totally bombed on my like math and language class last year!" then the other blonde with two ponytails on top her head with pink and purple streaks said "Oh my like gosh how did you like pass?" "I just like seduced the vice principles son to have sex with me and he like totally fixed the grades for me like totally!" the other blonde replied. I looked at both of them shocked. What kinda people were these girls?

**_Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern  
Will they up my hair_**

"Hey victor did you miss me?" said the girl wit colored streaks. "AHEM! I KNOW YOU BESTA BACK UP GIRLFRIEND!" said a girl with dark brown puff balls and creamy chocolate skin. Her eyes flashed with anger. "BEE! YOU CAME JUST IN TIME THAT PREP WAS ABOUT TO MOLEST ME!" said Victor picking up Bee. "Its okay baby I'm here now." She said rubbing his shaven head.

_**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**_

I looked at my Gucci watch and saw that it was 8:55. "Doesn't class start soon?" I asked interrupting everyone's conversation. "Oh thanks Star I almost forgot!" said Rachael. "Star?" everyone asked in unison. I smiled and said "My nickname" everyone else just nodded. I noticed the preps had left and I was VERY thankful.

I also noticed that Richard boy staring at me through his black sunglasses. I thought something was on my face. I was about to ask him was something the matter but once again we were interrupted. "We were almost to the door now were gonna be late" I heard Rachel mutter. "Hey Richie Rich!" said a guy with red hair and sunglasses similar to Richards. "Hey Roy!" said Richard smiling. "Hey who's your new friend?" he said looking me up and down.

_**Richards POV**_

As Roy looked Kori up and down like he was raping her in his dirty mind, a sense of protectiveness came over me. _'What does it matter whose friend she is you don't need to know her' _I thought angrily. "She's Rachel's friend who just moved from umm where was it?" I asked her. She seemed to hesitate. But after a few seconds she answered the question…sorta. "It's a small island off the coast of Japan I'm positive you've never heard of it." "Well she is the finest girl I ever saw" said Roy in a very perverted way. "Thank you… I think" she replied muttering the last part.

"you are very welcome" he said putting his arm around her shoulder. I swear I was about to hit him with the nearest object which was my backpack. Since it was empty I used my better judgment not to. She then did something that surprised me. I thought she was those girls who are nice but flirt with every guy they meet. I was very Very wrong. "Maybe me and you could go out sometime." Said Roy trying to put Kori under his charm. But it didn't work. "We'll see." she said sort of… frowning. She removed his arm and glanced at her schedule. "Ummm... Rachel aren't you in my first period P.E class?" she asked. "Yup I'm coming well I'll see you guys later," Rachel said. And by 'guys' meaning mostly Garfield. "Come on Bee you guys can make out later! Were gonna be late!" Rachel said teasing her. I then parted from my beautiful Kori. Then she did something that carried me through my unusually bad day. She turned around waved and smiled. All I could do was smile.

_**Kori POV**_

"I don't think Richard likes me." I said to Rachel. "Why do you think that? Did he say something mean to you." Rachel said while we were jogging. Bee had already finished. "That's just it! He's barely said anything to me at all! Everyone said something to me like "Hi" or "Yo" oh… wait that was just other boys… But you know what I mean." "Kori (pant) he probably (pant) just got (pant) shy." Rachel said through pull ups. (Just so you know, bee and Kori have already became friends)

RIIIING!

"Well that's the bell. I don't have any classes with you till after lunch. Richard is in your next class. Maybe you guys could become better friends." said Rachel walking down the hall. "Well I guess so. I'll see you at Lunch!" I yelled down the hall after her. The halls of this school are very scary… for me. I got hit 7 times in about 10 seconds. These boys are hormone driven! Then again, so is just about every other boy in the universe at this age. I walked in the door to my second period study hall only to get smothered by guys.

_**Richards's POV**_

I was early for this class so I sat in my seat talking to a bunch of my friends from the Extra Sport courses. There was Xavier Red, Roy Harper, Barbra Gordon, and Aria Red (that's supposed to be Argent. Let's **_pretend _**she's X's cousin) Daria Williams (no one in particular) and Aaron Aqua. We were all talking about our summer vacation. While I was talking I heard the other guys in the class start whistling. I looked up to see Kori being crowded by guys. After she finished waving them off, she walked passed the table me and my friends were at. I finally found it in me to speak to her. "Hey Kori." I said smiling and waving. "Hi Richard." she said giving a small wave. She sat down at the empty table next to ours which soon filled up with boys. After a few minutes of glancing at Kori through my sunglasses another girl came in. and she was beautiful. But she had this look that said "stare all you want but you'll never get me." She pulled up a seat next to Kori who looked absolutely miserable from all that attention.

_**Kori's POV**_

As all these boys shoved all their information, such as their name phone number, in my face a miracle happened. "HI KORI!" said a girl with copper hair.

"DESTINY!" I screamed. "Who are all your friends? Said destiny staring in disgust at all the people surrounding Kori." "MOVE IT YOU BASTARD! AND YOU, AND YOU, AND YOU TOO!" shouted Destiny "HOW'D YOU GET HERE!" said Kori in surprise.

"I told you I'd always be there for you!"

_Flashback _

"Kori I can't believe your leaving me! You're my best friend! How could you be moving!" "I don't want to leave but **_their _**after me. If go to earth maybe **_they_** won't be able to locate me. Rachel's coming too." "Rachel too? You guys are abandoning me! It's going to be so boring with out you guys!" whined the light brown girl. (sorta like an Indian persons completion.) "Maybe you should consider going back to your home. You are not even from Tameran!" "Are you kicking me out?" "NO! nothing like that. Maybe if you went home then it wouldn't be so bad." Kori stated. "Kori even if they did come for you… id be there to protect you. Your like my sister, I'll always be there for you." "But if your always protecting me who's there to protect you?"

_End Flashback_

"I never forgot that day" said Kori reminiscing. "Yeah? Well you shouldn't have it was only a couple of months ago." Said destiny play scolding me. I laughed at her motherly attitude towards me (just so you know I'm destiny HA AH HA HA ahem… back to the story.) "Another friend from your island?" said a voice startling me. It was Roy. He started eyeing Destiny this time. He was, in my opinion, a total bastard. "Piss off" muttered Destiny. "Yeah I'm from that island. And who are you?" said Destiny. I could tell she didn't want to deal with this. I decided to stay back. "You remind me of Rachel" I muttered. In a way Destiny is just like Rachel except she laughs a whole lot more. And when she's not irritated she's a total crack head… in a good way. "I'm Roy, these are my friends Richard, X, and Aaron.

_**Destiny's POV**_

The idiot standing in front of me was desperately trying to hit on me. I wasn't buying it.

When he introduced his friends that Richard boy kept staring at Kori. I could tell he likes her. I cannot wait to hook them up. The Aaron kid saluted to me and I thought it was dorky but I ignored it. Then there was X. He gave me a perfect white smile. I gave a flirtatious wave and winked my hazel eye. I could tell he winked at me through his sunglasses. I think I found my self a boyfriend.

_**Richard's POV**_

RIIING!

The bell rang. I was hurrying out of class because Kori had already left. I wanted to ask her to the 'welcome back' dance coming up. I figured she probably already had a date by now but you never know. I was almost right behind her until "Hey kid who likes my best friend!" and like an idiot I turned around and answered "huh?" man I felt stupid. Good thing no one saw me. "I heard thre's a dance coming up. Wanna go with Kori?" I stared into her hazel eyes seeing so much emotion confusion, hoping, and faith. But I realized something they were _my_ emotions. I thought it took a lifetime to figure that out but I soon learned otherwise. "your smiling and your fingers are crossed. I'll take that as a yes. Yo KORI! SOMEBODY LIKES YOU! " I thought to myself '_oh no…'_

_I UPDATED! THANK YOU REVIEWERS: _Razel-n-Red16,longhairedhorse,and Pixiepuff 101

I made this chapter longer just for youuuuuuuu


	3. Chapter 3:Eventually

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

_**Destiny's POV**_

As I ran to catch up with Kori I saw a girl with purple hair talking to a boy who looked green. I knew it was Rachel. I also knew the boy she was talking too. I have my powers to thank for that.(more on that later) I walked up beside Rachel and put my elbow on her shoulder as if I was resting. I knew it would irritate the hell out of her. She turned around and tried to slap me, but I dodged it with ease. "Is that anyway to treat your best friend?" I asked with fake hurt in my voice. "DESTINY!" she screamed "now where have I heard that before…" "DESTINY IS IT REALLY YOU?" as she screamed a pen exploded and ink got over this girl with blonde hair. I thought it was funny. "No I'm Kori. Hell yeah it's me!" I said sarcastically "Kori saw you before me!" "Yup she sure did" I replied casually. I could tell she was surprised at my attitude toward our reunion. I hadn't seen Rachel In years. But we still kept in touch. Kori had introduced us to each other when were about twelve. But since Rachel lived in Azerath it was hard seeing her. "It's great seeing you again" said Rachel calming down. "You know I missed you Raven- I mean Rachel. How's Arella been? Have you talked to her lately?" "ummm no I haven't." she said thoughtfully. "Uh Rachel I gotta go class starts in 5 minutes." Said the green boy standing behind her. "Wait I have to introduce you to Destiny. Destiny this is Garfield he --- " "He is Garfield Marie Logan he suffers from a disease that only animals have that allows you to turn into animals he also lost his parent in a safari when he was little. Yeah I know who he is." I said matter of factly. "HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT?" he said confused. "I know everything." I said pointing to my forehead.

_**Garfield's POV**_

I was sorta scared that this girl knew all about me but then later when she said she had powers, it erased my first thoughts of her as a stalker. She was a very pretty girl. She was beautiful. Prettier than Rachel. But I never once thought of us together. She just had this thing about her that was perfect. But I can't handle perfect. I didn't think she liked me to much either. "Well I gotta go. I'll see you at lunch Rachel." Said the copper headed girl. After she walked around a corner I asked Rachel "who was that." " its kind of hard to explain.

Her powers enable her to know anything about anyone. Basically put," Rachel whispered putting her head to my ear as if telling a secret. "She's _supernatural_"

_**Kori's POV**_

I had now been through all my morning classes and was headed to wards lunch. I could see boys mouthing their numbers to me and giving me call me signs but I had learned how to ignore it. I walked into the cafeteria and bought my lunch. As I was sitting at another empty table I heard my phone buzz in my purse. I got a text message from Destiny Rachel said meet us at the benches I had no idea where the bench was so I asked some one in the hallway. Their back was turned to me. "Excuse me do you know the benches are outside?" I felt so stupid asking that question. "Oh their right over… Kori?" oh great it's Richard. Now he probably thinks I'm retarded. "Oh hey Richard." "Rach didn't tell you? Oh well you can walk with me. I'll see ya later Aaron. So Kori how do you like our school?" asked Richard smiling. He seems like a nice guy. "It's ok. It has a nice homey environment." I replied squinting from the sun. (The benches are out side) when we got to the benches no one was there. We sat down waiting for the others. "So…" I could tell Richard was trying to start a conversation." who are you going to the dance with?" it seemed like he blurted out. Sortta like he had been wanting to ask me for a long time. "No one yet. Roy and a couple other boys asked me. I told all of them no except Roy. I told him maybe. He looked so desperate and I didn't want to break his bastard heart." I said slightly laughing. "How about you are you going with anyone?"

"Naw I haven't found anyone yet." I was beginning to change my mind about Richard. Maybe he does like me (as a friend **_for now_**) after all "would you like to go to the dance with me?" asked Richard out of nowhere. "Sure why not." I replied.

_**Kittens POV**_

I watched that little whore talk to my Richard how dare she! He is all mines. I walked over to where the two were sitting just talking their little mouths off. I like so totally do not like wanna see this. "DAMMIT RICHARD STOP CHEATING ON ME!" I screamed like as I walked behind them. "I'm sorry Kitten darling" said Richard.

_**Normal reality POV**_

"Kitten what the hell are you talking about? I don't go with you. Heck I don't even like you!"

_**Kori POV**_

" ummm kitten is it ?" I tried approaching her nicely "yeah what is it whore?" she said rather nastily. "BITCH NO YOU DIDN'T!" said Destiny walking out of nowhere. Once again she came to the rescue. "GIRL YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR PINK ASS BACK IN THAT SCHOOL BEFORE I SLAP YOU! I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" screamed Destiny. "AND WASH ALL THAT INK OFF YOUR TRYFLEN WHORE SELF! IT STINKS!"(A/N: Remember earlier in the chapter when that pen exploded on that prep? Wellll it was kitten. She deserved it) "Like oh no you just totally did not do like that! UGH! How rude" Me and Richard were enjoying this little escapade. Kitten walked away and was laughed at by all the people standing by. When I looked up to thank Destiny she was gone. She has a habit of disappearing like that. Damn powers. "Well I guess you're my date" I said smiling up to Richard. "Yeah I guess. I'll walk you back to class" I thanked him for walking me to class and walked in. I sat at the table with Rachel and some of her other friends. The rest of the day went smoothly. I didn't see Destiny anywhere.

_**Richards POV**_

The day was finally over and I was headed down the hall. "Hi Richard" said of a voice. I felt some one push me up against the lockers and kiss me. It was Barbra Gordon. Before I could protest she forced her tongue into my mouth. "Excuse me. Can I get to my locker?" the voice seemed vaguely familiar. "Oh I'm sorry…" said Babs gasping. "Oh it's you! ummm Kori was it?" KORI! BABS HAD PUSHED ME UP AND MADE OUT WITH ME ON KORI'S LOCKER! DAMN SHE MUST HATE ME! "heh heh hhhi K –Kori" is stuttered. "Hi Richard" she said giving a small smile. "Can I get to my locker now?" "y-y-yeah o-o-k" while she was getting some stuff out of her locker I felt an awkward silence

_**Kori POV**_

I could still feel Richard standing near me as I was getting the stuff from my locker. "you need something?" I asked nicely. "Look Kori I wanted to apologize for" "you don't have to. We don't go out. Besides were only friends". I replied smiling.

_**Richards POV**_

Only friends. She said we were only friends. How could I be so stupid! Of course we're only friends we just met. But for some reason that doesn't change what I feel about her.

_**Kori POV**_

I couldn't find destiny so I went home without her. She probably bought a house some where. She was one of the richest people I ever knew but she never flaunted her money. She walked places just like any average person would do. She still shopped at stores like target. That's what I liked about her. As I walked into the house Destiny was sitting on the couch watching Teen Titans. "So did it hurt?" she asked not turning her head from our plasma screen TV. "Did what hurt." I asked confused. "When Barbra kissed Richard. Did it hurt your feelings?" she said still not averting her eyes. "No. Why should it? I just met him." "Because you like him. Or you will eventually." She muttered the last part. But of course I heard it. "Destiny what are you talking about?" "You'll find out soon enough." After Teen Titans went off the news came on. "And the boy wonder does it again!" exclaimed the reporter. "That's right ladies and gentlemen Robin has done it again!"

All right peoples chapter 3 is dun! I wont b posting chapter 4 becuz my parents are shipping me off 2 Alabama 4 2 weeks. And I'm not sure if they have internet. I'll thank all my loyal reviewers in the next chapter (I'm not supposed to be on the computer now) and i would have posted this sooner but the site wouldn't let me upload it.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 :She's Got Me Twisted

_**Kori's POV**_

"Who is Robin?" I inquired. "He's a local hero. He swings off trees and eats bananas. Ooops my bad. I confused him with a monkey… which basically is what he his. He swings off stuff and I'm pretty sure he likes bananas" said Destiny trailing off.

"I take it you know him?" I said "You could say that." Replied Destiny returning her attention to her magazine. "You're not making sense" I muttered "Do I ever?" then Destiny got up and walked up the stairs in the mansion. "HEY KORI COME HERE FOR A SEC!" screamed Destiny from one of the rooms "COMING!" I said as I ran up the steps I saw Destiny looking out the window staring at something. "Whatcha lookin' at?" I said peering out the window. "that" said destiny pointing. "Looks like we got some familiar neighbors." Said Destiny walking off again. "IS THAT RICHARD?" I screamed. I saw him sitting on top his roof. He looked… depressed.

**_Richard's POV _**

I sat on my roof top deep in thought. I really liked Kori even though I don't know her that well. And Babs had just screwed all my chances of ever getting her to like me. I may never talk to her again. (her is Babs) "Whatcha thinking bout?" said a calm but familiar voice. I turned my head to see the one person I was thinking about... Kori. "WHA!" HOW'D YOU GET UP HERE?" I said very very confused. "I live right next door." She said pointing to her house like it was obvious. "Really?" "Yup. That's Mysty over there in the window with her back to us."

"Who's Mysty?" I said. I recognized that long copper hair but I still wasn't sure who it was. "That's Destiny's nick name. She doesn't like her real name to much." "Oh. Does she live with you?" I asked "I dunno. She can if she wants. She likes disappearing on people. She doesn't stay in the same place long. She's a wonderer. " "I see. I know people like that."

We talked for a while. A few hours. I made her laugh a lot. Her eyes were so bright and full of happiness. Which made feel guilty. "Look Kori I know you told me not to worry about it but I'm really sorry about Babs. I didn't want you to see her do that. We used to go out a long time ago and she never got over the break up. I don't like her like that. She's more of a sister than a girlfriend." Talking to Kori was so easy. It made me like her even more. "You're a really easy person to talk to Richard. Well its getting late. I have to go. See you later." She kissed me on my cheek and climbed down the ladder and walked to her house. She's got me feeling twisted.

_**X's POV **_

It had been a few days since I first met Destiny. I don't really know her but I try to hang out with her after classes. She had me thinking about her all the time. Even when I was flirting with another girl, I still thought about her. I remember flirting with Terra in the hallway once. I remember thinking. 'She's pretty and all but she isn't Destiny. No other girl is.' And it was true. No other girl was pretty like she was or smart. She isn't as nice as Kori. She cusses out a lot of people. But those people were the people who did something to some one else. Basically she stood up for the little guy. It got harder and harder for me to flirt with girls because they just weren't her. It felt so unnatural I couldn't stand it. I figured I'd ask out to the dance. If she didn't have a date already. Lots of boys liked her. I felt jealous but I didn't have a reason. A couple of days passed and I still didn't ask anyone to the dance. I had heard from Fang that she still didn't have a date but you can't always listen to Fang. He isn't that bright. Which is why him and kitten get along so well. It was free period but Mr. Wilson was our sub so we couldn't talk. I slipped a note on her desk pretending to go get a tissue. I wrote

_Hey Destiny I was Wondering if you were free on Sunday for that thing here._

Since I got all the girls I wanted I expected her to just say yes and consider her self the luckiest girl in the world. But like I said I didn't know her that well. I turned around to get my pencil from under my desk and when I sat back up there was the note. I unfolded it noiselessly. When I read the note I got the very opposite of what I was expecting.

_If you're trying to ask me to the dance just say so._

Like I said any normal girl would have just fainted and said yes but not Destiny. Not Destiny. The bell rang so I walked over to her desk where she was talking with Kori.

"Ok Destiny you win." "Of course I do syke! I'm just kidding. All I'm trying to say is if you want something go for it." She shrugged it off and smiled. That's so like her. She's got me feeling twisted.

Gar's & Vic's POV Only in different places. (Imagine it's on a TV and there's a line going down the screen.)

There she was. At her locker ready to go home. I had to do this. If I didn't some one else would and it would be too late. "Hey Rae"/ "Hey Bee" I said leaning against the locker trying my hardest to play it cool. "Hey" she said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Dance on Sunday." She looked at me and said "we already go out so whats the point in asking. The answer's yes" I swore I felt like a tree had fallen on me.

She's got me feeling twisted.



_**Ok how bad was that. I was gone for three weeks with no internet in Alabama then when I come back the chapter is tooo short. I would have made it longer but it had to stop here.**_

_**A WHOLE LOT happens in the next chapter so I promise it will be longer it's called Dancing with Disaster not too original but it will make since when you read it.**_

_**Here are some possible previews. (possible meaning when I write the next chapter this might not be in it but something similar)**_

"AHHHHHHH! YOU BASTARD WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"ummmm I wasn't?"

"Well I'm tired of you not thinking. Its Over!"

P.S dos anyone like KFxJINX pairing cuz I was thinking about dedicating a chapter 2 them


	5. Must Read

To all my readers this is a must read authors note. The chapter is coming soon but I have THE WORST writers block. If you could email me some Ideas or put them in a review that would help SOOOO much. I'll try to have the next chapter up next Friday or earlier but please send me some ideas. And send them to this email cuz I don't really use my other one. for those of you who took time to read this authers note heres a nice big preview for ya!

**_4:00 am. A good time for sleep which is exactly what I was doing until… "Kori Kori KORI!" said a sleepy voice. "What Mysty?" I said half sleep. "It's a 10 minute walk from your room to mine how'd you get here?" I continued not giving her time to answer. "I teleported but that's not the point. The bitch is home" those words caused me to shot up out of bed. "What!" I said in a loud whisper. "I thought she didn't get here till Saturday!" I whined falling back in bed. "Today is Saturday" said Destiny from the chair some feet away from my bed. "I was thinking more along the lines of 7 PM Saturday!" I said annoyed. "Oh God what if she brought one of her guys with her!" Destiny said completely horrified. We heard giggles and moans coming from the foyer. We were doomed. We might as well stay up for the rest of the day because when Koma brought one of many boyfriends homes, sleep was impossible. Screams, moans, giggling, some of the noises you heard when Koma was home. But lucky for us… "Baby I can't stay I've gotta go to work tomorrow" we hear a husky male voice say with disappointment this was going to be a long long day._**


	6. Chapter 5: The Dance Of Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Part I: The Witch Is Home

**Kori's POV**

4:00 am. A good time for sleep which is exactly what I was doing until… "Kori Kori KORI!" said a sleepy voice. "What Mysty?" I said half sleep. "It's a 10 minute walk from your room to mine how'd you get here?" I continued not giving her time to answer. "I teleported but that's not the point. The witch is home" those words caused me to shoot up out of bed. "What!" I said in a loud whisper. "I thought she didn't get here till Saturday!" I whined falling back in bed. "Today is Saturday" said Destiny from the chair some feet away from my bed. "I was thinking more along the lines of 7 PM Saturday!" I said annoyed. "Oh God what if she brought one of her guys with her!" Destiny said completely horrified. We heard giggles and moans coming from the foyer. We were doomed. We might as well stay up for the rest of the day because when Koma brought one of many boyfriends' home, sleep was impossible. Screams, moans, giggling, some of the noises you heard when Koma was home. But lucky for us… "Baby I can't stay I've gotta go to work tomorrow" we hear a husky male voice say with disappointment (**A/N**:I FEEL **SOOOOO** DIRTY WRITING THIS!) "Awwww but baby I don't wanna sweep awone." Said Koma in a baby voice after a long disgusting conversation. After a while he left. Mysty had gone back into her room got dressed and was ready to give Koma her proper greeting. She had changed into her custom clothes so Koma would recognize her better (customary clothes are the clothes she wore back on her realm) Destiny walked down the steps to find Koma sitting in a chair in the kitchen.

**Koma's POV **

I was sitting at my usual spot in the kitchen sipping my drink. I was completely devastated that my baby had left me! Not. I have several replacements. I put my magazine down and took anther gulp when… "Still drinking air huh?" said a WAY to familiar voice. I spit my drink out at the end of her sentence getting it all over the carpet.

"Oh no. oh X'Hal no. please tell me That Witch is not sitting behind me" "What? you didn't miss me?" she said. "MISSYOU? MISS YOU? YOU MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE! YOU TORTURED ME FROM SUN UP TILL SUN DOWN WHY THE HECK WOULD I MISS YOU?"

_Flashback to when Koma first met destiny_

Koma was sitting in her chair back on Tameran waiting for the arrival of their new maid. Koma had a **_fit_** and someone needed to clean up her disaster. Destiny was on her way to check on Kori to make sure Koma hadn't done anything to her. Destiny and Raven were considered royalty on Tameran. Orders of Princess Kori herself. Destiny had never met Koma before. But she had heard _plenty_ from Kori. And not a word of it was good. Destiny walked through door to the lounge were a girl with black hair was sitting reading a magazine sipping on something. "ahh. You must be the new maid. The mess is in my room witch is on the second floor. But before you go can you get me my zero cal, zero sodium, zero sugar, zero carb, drink from the fridge?" Destiny just ignored her and walked over to the pantry to get a snack. "Umm excuse me my drink?" said Koma becoming impatient. "Ooooooooooooh you were talking to me. Well you're out of a drink cuz I'm not your servant. And unless you ask me nicely you ain't gettin crap" Destiny grabbed her special shipment of Doritos and began to walk up the stairs. "witch" she heard Koma mutter. Destiny's eyes turned a deadly shade of black and Koma's drink spilled all over her absolute favorite skirt. "YOU!" Koma turned around ready to blast this stranger with one of her starbolts. But she wasn't there. Destiny watched Koma from the balcony. "it's gonna be fun torturing this one" Destiny made a movement with her hand. A wasp appeared and flew toward Koma. The wasp buzzed in Koma's ear. She waved it away and for a moment it stopped. Then the droning noise sounded in her other ear. She waved it away. The wasp went back and forth from Koma's ear. Then Koma felt a sharp pain in her ear. "The stupid bug stung me!" shouted Koma! "What's going on?" asked a tired Kori. She had been sleep during Koma's ridiculous fit. "Just having a little fun with your sisters mind." Said Destiny nonchalant. "Mysty no! If Koma is irritated enough she could kill you! Literally!" Destiny didn't reply to Kori's concern. "oh my X'Hal What did you do to her skirt!" said Kori stunned. "She was acting dirty now she really is dirty. That's just how it is sometimes." Said Destiny sighing.

_End Flashback (still in Koma's POV)_

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Said Destiny rolling her eyes. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! YOU TOOK AWAY MY POWER TO FLY WHEN I WAS ABOVE POOL FILLED WITH BLOGNARKS! THEIR IN THE TOP TEN DEADLY CREATURES OF THE UNIVERSE!" Screamed Koma absolutely terrified of how Destiny would ruin her life this time. "Hey! It was never proven that I took your powers away. And lower your voice Kori is _trying_ to sleep." Said Destiny emphasizing trying. "Why do take care of that witch? She doesn't deserve it." Stated Koma. "Some people never learn." said Destiny.

Part II: A Silent Whisper

**Destiny's POV**

I walked up the stairs to check on Kori. She wasn't in her room. I looked out her window and what I saw didn't surprise me. There was Kori on Richards roof watching the sunrise. He was there too. Kori did this every morning only not so early. Richard was always on the roof long before anyone in our house got up. _'I told her she'd like him eventually' _

**Kori's POV **

I sat with Richard on his roof waiting for the sun to come up. He told me how he did this every morning. He looked kind of nervous like something was bothering him. "Is something wrong Richard?" I asked concerned. "Um Kori… I was wondering if you had anything to wear to the dance tomorrow?" he started off kind of slow. "Nope. Me and Destiny are going shopping later today."I said turning my attention back to the sky. "well see I was um.. I was um kind of wondering if you wanted to go with me to the mall so we could um… so we could um…" "So we could um"I said helping him along. "Pick out our stuff together." He choked rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe we could I have to ask Destiny first though. I don't want to diss her or anything." "I understand" 'this is the hardest I ever tried talking to a girl before!' thought Richard

**Richards POV**

I looked at Kori stare at the sky. She seemed to be focused on one star in particular. She also had a sad longing on her face. "Kori…" I said waving my hand in her face. She didn't move. "Kori are you OK?" I said still waving my hand. I looked at her face and saw that her eyes were watery. Like she was about to cry. Then a single tear fell down her cheek. "Take me home please Richard. My legs hurt." She said in a quiet whisper. "Umm Okay." I replied. I picked her up and took her out the door to the roof. I carried her all the way down from the roof to the front door of my house. She told me to walk around the backdoor to her basement. And tap on it very lightly. "Are you sure Destiny can hear that?" I questioned. "Trust me. She can hear anything." A few seconds later Destiny came to the door. "You can put her down now." said Destiny. "Thanks Richard" whispered Kori. 'She looks so sexy in her PJ's I could just--'. Before Destiny closed the door she whispered in my ear "Think about her like that again and you wont live to feel the pain I'm gonna cause you."

Part III: A Day With You

Kori POV

I told Destiny about Richards's idea for a date. She was very uneasy about it but finally she let me go. We walked around the mall stopping in and out of stores. I went into one store that caught my eye it was called **_Lilo's Rose._** The store was full of beautiful and elegant dresses. I picked up a few and went into the dresser to try them on. I came out in one dress. Richard said he liked it but I didn't believe him. So I tried on another one still the same. Then I came out in one that was light green, it had spaghetti straps and stopped right above my knees. I looked at my self in the mirror on the back of the dressing room door. It matched the outer part of my eyes. Their were diamonds going down the straps of the dress. It wasn't too revealing but it was kind of tight. It showed off my curves and I was thinking about putting it back until 'Dangs' were heard from the men all over the store. Including Richard. "Do you like it?" I asked sounding a little unsure. "It's perfect" said richer drooling. "You really like it?" I asked again. "Yeah its really nice. In fact if you want I'll buy it for you" he offered. "you don't have to do that I can but it. Its not that exspensive" I said looking at the price tag. '250.00$ that's not to high' I thought. I went over to the cashier and paid for it. "so where to next?" I asked smiling. We walked to the tie store and got one that matched my dress. "hungry?" I asked. "yeah a little bit." "ell I know the place that has some of the best food." I took his hand and we were off.

X's Pov

Me and destiny walked thru the mall stopping in different stores looking for an outfit. We liked some of the same stuff. And we shopped in the same stores. She still hadn't found a dress she liked. We went into a store called **_Crying Dove _**she walked thru the different isles touching various dresses she stopped and picked up a dress. It was red. The kind of red that makes you stare. Blood red. She walked into the dressing room and came out a few minutes later. She looked in the mirror with her normal exspression of not giving a dang placed on her face. The dress came about 4 inches above her knees and showed a small amount of cleavage. Their was a diamond circle on each strap. "I hate it." She said softly. "What? You look hot as heck in that dress and you hate it? I'll never EVER be able to understand girls." I said confused. "You really think I look nice?" she said staring at me. "heck yeah!" "fine…" she went back into the dressing room changed her clothes and came back out. She walked up to the cashier and paid for the dress. "so what do want to do next?" she asked "I dunno. Laser Tag?" "ok lets go."she said and dragged me towards the place. She walked up to the guy at the counter. "Two games of laser tag please." she said nicely. "Fill out these forms and that'll be 25$." She took the forms from his hand and said "Excuse me?" like she didn't hear him. He looked up stared at Destiny for a moment and said "Never mind… it's on the house" "thank you she returned the form and headed toward the arena. "He let us in free. Is he a friend of yours?" I asked a little confused. "If I stare at them long enough any ones my friend". She said slyly. You are so mysterious and so beautiful. And I am so luck to spend a day with you.

Part IV: Getting Ready

Rachel's POV

I walked down the path through the garden up to Kori's door. I loathed coming to Kori's house the walk is to dang long. Don't get me wrong I love Kori like a sister but she needs to get a smaller house. I finished my 20 minute walk and now I was at the front door. I knocked and Bee answered the door. "Oh my gosh Raven have seen Kori's house? Her room is the size of my living room. AND THAT'S THE BIGEST ROOM IN MY HOUSE!" "Yes I've been here before." I said annoyed. I haven't been here but twice and I knew how big it was. Me and bee made our way back to Kori's room. The entire gang was here. Kori, Bee, Me, and just about half the girls from school. I could see Kori's expression and she looked very stressed. So I helped her out. "OK ALL YOU SICK PEOPLE LISTEN UP IF ALL OF YOU ARENT OUT OF HERE IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY BLACK BOOT HALF WAY DOWN YOUR THROAT!" they didn't move. I hated stupid people "AND I'LL BURN ALL YOUR CLOTHES AND REPLACE THEM WITH SPANDEX AND POLYESTER!" all the nasty little blondes screamed in terror and ran out. Bee and Kori bust out laughing. "Whats with all the noise?" said a half sleep Destiny coming out of nowhere. "huh? Oh Mysty your awake! Did you get your dress earlier?" said Kori happy all the blondes were gone. "uh huh." She said falling to the floor. "Well lets get ready." Said Dee cheerfully. The next 3 hours consisted of doing hair, make up, jewelry, and telling each other how great they looked. I stayed quiet the majority of the time. We heard the door bell ring. "Who's gonna get it?" said Bee. "Ryan" said Destiny and Kori simultaneously.(ooo big word) I knew Kori had a brother I thought of him as the little annoying brat who asked questions about her life all the time. But boy had he grown up.

Richards POV

All the guys met up at Vic's. It took all of us about 30 minutes to get dressed. I had on a light green tie the color of Kori's dress. X had on a dark red tie, Vic had a yellow and black striped tie, and Gar had on a black tie. We al hopped into Vics car and drove to Kori's house. I rang the door bell and a muscular boy in a black t shirt and black pants answered the door. "Uh who are you?" he said in almost annoyed voice. "Uhh were here to pick up the girls…" I said. "Come in." I had never seen the inside of Kori's house before. It was grand. It was beautiful. But before I had a chance to admire it. Ok what do you want with my little sister and her friends?" he said protectively. "Ryan leave them alone." Said Destiny. Coming down the steps. "wow you look hot" said X standing up "not until they explain why their here." He said scornfully glaring at X. "Their our dates for the dance stupid now leave them alone so we can go." Said Kori walking down after Destiny. "You look…Beautiful" I said trying not to irritate this Ryan guy. After Kori came Rachel. "Wow you grew up." Said Rachel to Ryan . "Thanks Destiny." he said not even looking back to see who he was talking to. "Its Rachel Dumbee" "Rachel?" he said turning around. They had a little reunion. I wasn't paying attention to it though. I was to busy staring at Kori. Her long red hair, bright green eyes, perfectly glossed lips, before my mind could wonder any further, "Watch it buddy" Said Destiny walking up beside me out of nowhere. This was going to be a long, long night.

Part V: Just Getting there

Destiny POV

Since that idiot Ryan held us up a good 30 minutes when we got to the school the dance had already started. Their were teenagers dancing everywhere doing very very nasty dances… which me and X were about to take part in. we danced for a about 20 minutes to all the latest songs and I was getting tired so I went to the bathroom. On my way I passed by the student lounge and saw those 3 preps. I heard them call each other by name. The one with the pink and purple streaks was Jinny, the one with the long hair was Tara, and the leader of their little prep squad was the short blonde girl Kitten. I could tell by the look on her trashy face that she was the biggest skank in the history of sluts. The two blondes with no streaks walked out to go flirt wit some clueless boy. While the other sat there and looked in the mirror. I could read her thought just by looking at her eyes. 'I hate myself. Look at me this nasty blonde hair. I hang out with those witches 24/7. I'll never get out of my misery.'

Part VI: Enter Wally

Wally's POV

I walked down the hall on my way to the student lounge when I walked in there I passed that new chick Destiny. She flashed a smile and walked to the bathroom. I came into the student lounge and saw Jinny. "Hey Jinny" I said trying to be nice. "what do want trash?"

"Nothing Prep" I said in return. "Why do you hang out with them anyways. Your so much better then them. And there's no point hiding you hair under that wig." I said getting a little angry. "Listen Wally you may have known me since I was little but people change ok?" "No they let other people change them." "Listen Wally just just leave me alone. I already hate myself for being like this" she almost started crying but I knew her to well. "stop playing Jinny I know you better than that." "yea yea ok ok. But seriously im not happy with myself. Those two idiots just gave me a place to belong." "you do know no one likes you right? Every one thinks your heinous witch. But I know your better than that." "Wally are you gonna ask me to dance or what." She said giving up. "Only under one condition" I said smiling. "Take off the wig."

Part VII: Disaster Can Dance

Rachel's POV

I was walking around looking for Gar. Some idiot had bought alcohol(sp?) to the dance and knowing Gar he thought it was ginger ale. I got stopped at least 6 times by some drunk loser asking me to his apartment. I kept walking and spotted Destiny. "Hey Rach. Whats crakin." Ahhhh my crackhead "Are you high" I said joking. Destiny didn't smoke or drink. She was just dumb. Its not her fault… I think. "NO! I'm not. I'm just hungry. I wonder if they have any buffalo wings…" What are we gonna do with her. "I doubt it. Have you seen-" she cut me off, "You don't wanna know where he is. He kinda got to the goose and isn't feeling quite himself." "you mean he's-" "drunk yeah you seriously DON'T want to see him." I could tell she was trying to keep me away from him but I wanted to know _why. _"Just remember Rach He's not quite himself." I walked away looking for Gar. I walked away to the student lounge and found exactly what I was looking for… and the skank that came with it. "AHHHHHHH! YOU BASTARD WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?" "ummmm I wasn't?""Well I'm tired of you not thinking. Its Over!"

**READ THIS!**

**THE TEEN TITANS MOVIE COMES OUT SEPTEMBER 15TH ON FRIDAYS! YAY! **

**OH MY GOSH I AM SOOOOOO SORRY. IVE HAD SUCH A BUSY SUMMER. WE HAD A DEATH IN THE FAMILY AND THE COMPUTER GOT TAKEN OUTTA MY ROOM CUZ I WAS ALWAYS ON IT WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEP I HAD TO CHANGE SCHOOL BUT I GET HOME NICE AND EARLY SO NOW I CAN GET ON WHEN I GET HOME. I CANT GIVE YOU AN EXACT DATE WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ID BE HAPPY TO PUT THEM IN MY STORIE. AND CHECK OUT THE AUTHIR CRINGDOVE. SHE'S UNDER MY Favorites authors lists. Thank you to all my reviewers who helped me thru my writers block. Thanks guys:-D **


	7. Chapter 6: Crazy

Ravens POV

I couldn't even think. All I saw was half naked skank who was already like that to begin with all over Gar and from what I could tell he was enjoying it to the minute. "I told you not to go…" said Destiny walking by nonchalantly with X following her like a lost dog. "Ok witch you need to get up off of him and go seduce another idiot cuz this one is mine." A pitcher of punch fell over and the glass shattered on the gym floor. "Like what? I-I-I so did not still the booze…" they both were drunk. Great. "Hey witch if you don't get up I'll cut off all that long blonde hair and dye it black." "NOOOOOOOO!" she ran to the bathroom… wow. She's so confused. "Get up." "Wait where'd my teddy bear goooo!" he said crying. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the student lounge closed the door and locked it. The compact mirror in the girls hand by the door broke. "NO I REALLY AM UGLYYYY!" she ran away. My hand blazed with black aura and I slapped him. "Wha? Where am I? Rachel? What's goin on? Where are my pants?" he said so clueless to what danger he was in. "Gar how could you do this? I trusted you. And of all people why her?" I could see he was confused and had no idea why I was mad at him. But I was to mad to think of him at the moment. "Raven come out we're goin home" said Bee's voice. "You and Tara have fun." I pushed him and walked out.

Kori's Place

Destiny's POV

"Rachel are you gonna be Ok?" said Destiny taking on her motherly role. "I'm going to be fine I just can't understand why. Why would he cheat on me with _her._" Her voice sounded more confused than sad. Rachel and Tara had a bit of a history. They've known each other for years. Tara Gar and Raven used to be best friends, but Rachel never liked Tara. (This was after Kori and Rachel left their home planets. By the way Tameran and Azerath go by different times than the earth.) They both developed strong feelings for Gar. Tara was somewhat braver than Rachel when it came to talking about Gar to other people. And Tara knew all the right people. Pretty soon news got around to Gar. He always liked Rachel but when she never returned his affection he _settled _for Tara. Although Tara wasn't the smartest person, it didn't take a genius to see Rachel had a soft spot for Gar. No matter how well she hid it. Since Tara and Rachel were rivals Tara used every moment of her relationship with Gar and rubbed it in her face. Then Tara got some new friends who didn't like Rachel or Gar. Which meant she got to bother Rachel every minute of her day. Gar was really hurt that Tara would just turn on him with out giving any signs. The only reason I know any of this is because Rachel told me when I was gone through her mental transmissions. Eventually they got together and had a happy relationship…until now. "So what are you gonna do?" "I don't know and I don't want to talk about it." Rachel didn't like talking about anything. "Um Rachel Destiny I need to talk to about something…" "Coming" we said simultaneously (big word) Bee was too wrapped up in her intimate conversation with Cy (who was still at the dance) to notice us walk out. We walked into her basement which doubled as the transmission center. I noticed Koma sitting in front of the screen. "Shh…"I said to Kori and Rachel. I teleported beside her "Hi Koma." "UGH! MY SKIRT!" "Awe what's wrong wittle Koma spilt her air?" I said in a baby voice. "Why you little-" I couldn't help myself my eyes turned black (like ravens turns white) and Koma's electric purple star bolt faded from her hand. "Try and hit me now witch!" I said feeling my anger taking control. "I will!" she said her eyes turning that nasty shade of purple. My eyes turned black again. "I took that away too! Come on hit me right here…" I said rubbing my cheek. She reached back to slap my face and that was all I needed. I was gone and Shadow had taken over. You see when I was little and didn't fully understand the strength of my powers I created a sort of an imaginary friend. Whenever some one made me angry I kept all my anger inside and when it came out it came out in the form of a person. Who my friends and family called Shadow. She looks just like me except my normally hazel eyes are red. I don't mean blood shot red I mean red. And whatever I'm wearing no matter what color it turns black. "Miss me?" "Not again…" And fortunately Koma was one of Shadows favorites. The only people who have ever gotten me out of this state were my mom and Kori. I could feel her tap me on my back. I loosened my grip on Koma's shoulder. "Your lucky Kori." And then I was back in control. "I hate seeing you like that so…" "Angry?" The screen flickered on. "Ahhh ladies." The all too familiar voice of Galfore took over the room. "GALFORE!" Me and Kori screamed. "Hey" was all we heard from Rachel. And the fuming Koma stayed silent.

Back At The Party

X's POV

I sat at the table waiting for Vic to take us home. All the girls were either too drunk or too ugly to dance with and I was bored. Very bored. I stood up and walked over to wear Vic was talking on the phone. "Man could you please take me home." "Give me 20 minutes" what that really means is 'give me another 2 hours' "Hey Rich can you call Alfred and ask him to drive me home." "Yeah this is getting old" he got his phone out of his pocket and walked out of the room. A few minutes later I felt a buzz in my pocket. I finished the conversation with my dad and put my phone in my pocket. Rich came back in. "Hey can I stay at your place tonight I can't go home." "Yeah whatever" we walked outside and a few minutes later Alfred pulled up in the limo and we got in. "Why Master Redd I haven't seen you in ages." Said the old but friendly butler. "Oh um by the way we got some new neighbors." "Great more old people. Not including you Alfred." He smiled and averted his eyes back to the road. "I think you'll like them." We got to the house and I went to the guest room. I basically came over every other day during the summer. I turned on the tv and fell asleep. I woke up and walked past Richards room. I knew he was on his roof so I went up there and who I saw surprised me. There was Kori resting her head on his shoulder.

Richards POV

I heard X come up the steps to my roof. "Hey X" Kori turned her head "Oh hi X ." she gave a wave and said. "Destiny's at the house incase your wondering." She pointed to the house and he ran down the steps to see her. 'I hope he got his bag in case of emergency…'

Destiny's POV

I watched him jump the fence to come see me. I walked out the back door to meet him. "Hey" he said smiling after he dropped his black bag. "Hi sorry I missed last night at the dance. We had an… emergency." "Really? Is everything ok?" he said concerned. "Yeah it all worked out. How was the dance?" I said smiling. "It was ok Fang bought some beer and everyone got drunk. So I crashed at Richie's house yesterday." He had his hands in his pockets just swaying around. "You wanna go some where?" I asked smiling. "Uh sure but I still have on my…" "Don't worry about it no ones gonna see you" I said smiling. I pulled him along through the trees in Kori's backyard. "Where are we going?" he said half laughing. "You'll see." I pulled him along until we got to the spot. "Woe" was all he could say. We sat down on the ledge that looked over the entire city for miles and miles. We sat there talking about nothing for a few hours. "Y'know, you're the only girl who's never kissed up to me before. All the other ones were just I don't know, different."

X's POV

I watched her listen to what I was saying. We stared at other for a moment and then with out any notice she got up and dived over the edge. "What the?" I was hoping it didn't come to this point but I had to save her. I got my bag and changed and dived over the cliff to save her. I got to the bottom and there she was sitting on a park bench as though nothing had even happened. Forgetting I was still Red X I shouted "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" "Do I know you?" she said. I looked down and saw what I was wearing. Luckily no one was there or so I thought. "Hey guys look its Red X the super hero get em'!" screamed a bunch of kids. Before they got close enough I grabbed Destiny's wrist (not hard) pressed the button on my belt and we were gone.

(Back behind Kori's house.) I took off my mask and yelled "What the heck were you thinking. "Way to blow your cover genius." Luckily I didn't take off my sunglasses so she didn't see my eyes. "I swear you are crazy…" she seemed to ignore my statement. "So how long have you been Red X?" I knew Destiny a lot better than I had before so I replied "How long have you known?" "Me? I've known for a long time." She said it like it was no big secret. "But how I've never even saved you before. How did you…" "It was obvious and besides I know _everything_." This statement confirmed all my thoughts that Destiny was no normal chick.

Ravens House

Ravens POV

I walked into my apartment and sat on the couch. I noticed my phone was beeping indicating I had some voicemail. Knowing who it was from I just ignored the noise and continued my thoughts. I was absolutely bored and had nothing to do. I hadn't had a chance to go to the bookstore to get anything so I decided to amuse my self with Gar's messages of apology. 'Message number one' "Rachel I'm sorry please, please, please return this call I'm really sorry you know I'm stupid and don't know what I'm doing half the time. Rachel…." 'End of message, message two.' After hear about 75 more messages of apology there were two I'm glad I heard. The first one was from Gar he said "Rachel I'm sorry I really am but if your not going to return my calls then fine. Ive tried to apologize but you're not answering me. So it's over." 'end of message, message 77' "um hey Rachel this is Rorek you probably don't remember me because its been so long but umm I'm coming to town and I'm coming to visit you and I'll be there around 7:30 so umm see you soon." 'End of messages' I listened to his European accent come through my phone. I looked up at my clock 7:15 I couldn't believe he remembered me all this time. He never met Gar so he doesn't know about our ended relationship Hmmm…..

Richards House

Kori's POV

As Richard gave me the grand tour of his house I noticed a door that looked really weird. It was a French design and was painted bright red. "What's in there?" I said pointing at the bright colored door. "Ah it's nothing but old papers and stuff. Nothing worth seeing." I was about to ask another question when an elderly man came from a stairwell and said "Master Richard, Lady Barbra is here to see you." He hit his forehead in a fustrated manner. "Ugh tell her I'll be right there." "Of course Master Richard." He walked away and disappeared into the steps. "hey Kori your in the drama club right?" "umm yeah I am"I could tell in his face he was planning something. "Well I need you to do me a little favor." "Ok…." I said smiling. he whispered the plan in my ear and headed down stairs.

Richards POV

"Hey Babs." I said nonchalant. "Hello Dick" she said sitting in a chair. "How have you been?" she said starting to rise. "Oh I've been great..." "Really now?" she said her voice getting seductive walking closer. "Yeah and you?" she was less than 2 feet away from me. "Oh Dick darling…" she got close and that's when I heard it. The sound of stiletto's clicking down the hall. Barbra stopped knowing I didn't normally have girls over a lot. The sound of stiletto's came closer and closer and there she was. Kori had gone home picked out an outfit and she looked hot. "Oh Richard who is this?" she said smiling she walked up to me and took hold of my hand. "Uh this is my friend Babs." She got behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Oh Barbra I've seen you around at school, so nice to meet you." "Oh and you are Richards _cousin_?" "Oh? I take it Richard hasn't told you about _us_ yet. I'll be waiting for you upstairs baby…" she blew me a kiss and walked back up stairs. Perfect. "Richard are you cheating on me?" "Babs we aren't together anymore." "Says who! I'm the one who decides when relationships are over and as far as I'm concerned this one is OVER!" I think she's delusional. "Babs we've _been_ over." "It's Barbra." And stormed out the door. I couldn't help but laugh….really really loud. I love Babs like a sister, but me and her just weren't meant to be. I took the elevator to my room. "Great job." I said smiling. "Thanks." She said laughing. "Well Destiny's probably worried sick I have to go… Bye Richard." She gave me hug and walked down stairs. I watched her walk home from my window. (She had to climb the fence) I felt like a stalker. But I couldn't help myself. She was pretty, smart, kind, she was perfect. I watched her open the door. And before she even set foot in the house she was swept away by a black figure my eye couldn't see.


End file.
